


Lilac

by the_black_queen_of_hearts



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai, Angst, Bartender AU, Colourful, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Prostitute AU, RIP, WIP, axel is a chef, cheating is a thing that happens a lot, hes flames, roxas works at a run down motel which is gross as heck, saix is a prostitute who works for xemnas, xemnas is scum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_queen_of_hearts/pseuds/the_black_queen_of_hearts
Summary: "Ahahah! Get it! When you mix our hair colours together you get purple!""Shut up Axel"In which Axel works as a chef in a busy diner for ridiculous hours and no pay, and his boyfriend is done with it. After a fight with said boyfriend, Axel finds himself in a bar, meeting a prostitute, and making bad decisions with worse consequences. Well, I guess that depends on the way you look at things! WIP





	1. Lavender Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> ((Heck yeah, more AkuSaï *dab* no for reals, this has been ages in the making! So much thought has gone into the layout of this fic so I hope you enjoy!

_-"It doesn't seem to matter to you when you're too busy fucking someone else! You're a god damned slut, Roxas!"-_

 

- _"Well, I wouldn't be fucking someone else if you didn’t work 24/7! You care more about that shitty restaurant more than you care about me! Go to hell, Axel."-_

 

 

-a few hours later-

 

An incomprehensible mumble escapes a distraught redhead's lips, and a pale hand reaches out to clasp at a glass, a silver engagement ring gleaming in the dim lights of the dingy bar he was in. He grasped at the glass which to his dismay is empty for the fifth time this night.

 

"There you go, buddy… You look pretty rough…" A concerned bartender pours his regular customer another drink, sliding it over to him with an obligatory pat on the back. He adjusts his apron, and then his mullet, before walking over to the only other person in the bar, a striking blue-haired male with striking golden eyes, and a rather intimidating air around him. "A drink for you, Saï? It's on the house. I don't know how you work with the shitheads who come here, no offence!"

 

"Mojito, please" Was all he replied, finding his gaze lingering on the tragic mess that formed the man beside him, "Demyx, you need to stop handing out free drinks out of pity… You'll get in trouble." The male, named Saïx said quietly, although rather pointedly, resting his elbows on the table and looking almost bored

 

That is until Axel slides a crumpled $100 bill his way. He's seen the other male before. He's a prostitute. Someone who sells their body for money. Low class. Hopeless. A way to get back at back at his cheating fiancé who despite the lies he still loves. He manages to sit back up and look at the blue-haired male properly, vivid green eyes meeting vibrant gold "How long will this buy me?"

 

Moments later the two are entangled in an embrace. How they managed to get to the nearby motel remains a mystery. Their clothes are scattered around the room. Axel dominates the kiss and Saïx just seems to move along with it, Axel's tongue ring catching on Saïx's cartilage piercings as they two explore every inch of their "temporary lover's" body, leaving a trail of hickeys and bruises in their wake.

 

 

It's a mess of slender, tangled limbs and red and blue air, the sickening scent of alcohol and sex filling the air. A blur of moans and slapping of skin against skin. It's all over in a matter of minutes, and all of a sudden it's just too hot. Stiflingly so.

 

As they lay panting on the bed, Axel finds the mixture of alcohol, lack of sleep and the beautiful, although blurry blue-haired male a terrible combination, losing consciousness beside him

 

Saïx sat beside Axel, turning the dingy fan on and taking a cigarette from the pocket of his jacket which lay discarded on the floor. He moved over to the small, darkened window of the motel, having to keep it propped over as he breathes out smoke into the frigid morning air, watching the sunrise

 

His peaceful observation of the lavender morning sky is interrupted by the soft buzz of a mobile phone, his client's phone ringing on the floor by his feet amidst a pile of discarded clothes

 

It's none of is business, but something compels him to pick up the phone, seeing a picture of a blonde pop up, alongside the name "Asshole (Roxas)", and despite the heartless nature of his work, Saïx finds himself feeling almost sad, and for a moment, just for a moment, he wants someone to think of him of an actual person, rather than an object for their pleasure '

 

These thought's leave Saïx as quickly as the smoke from his cigarette vanished into the air, and like the smoke, when Axel wakes up a few hours later, the blue-haired male is gone, leaving only a single burnt out cigarette by the windowsill as a reminder that he ever even was there

 

Axel takes another hour to get the remainders of his sad and complicated life together, and after taking an icy blast in the shower in a crusty, mould ridden excuse of a bathroom, he leaves, finding the room's cost had already been paid and the bored clerk flips him off as he leaves

 

With a throbbing headache and a lame excuse for the hickeys and bruises covering his body, Axel decides to return to the apartment, return to Roxas and his 'shitty' life. But as he wakes his way home through the streets on this cold and crisp morning, he can't get the sight of the blue-haired male, Saïx, out of his head.


	2. Update

hey folks, as I'm in year 12 this year, stuff is stupid stressful and I haven't been able to update this in ages. Sorry for the wait!

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hola, it's me again! Updates to this might take a while, VCE isn't fun :( if any of you guys have tips/questions/comments, feel free to email me at hikariryuzaki1@gmail.com


End file.
